


Welcoming Committee

by DearCat



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week but X27 [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Babe has no game, Crushes, F/M, poor soul, smitten xanxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Seven years make one hell of a difference. Xanxus knows that, he just wasn't prepared.[Day 1 - Genderswap]
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus, Superbi Squalo & Xanxus
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week but X27 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856263
Comments: 20
Kudos: 343





	Welcoming Committee

**Author's Note:**

> With this, I'm once more back on track. I deserve a reward.
> 
> Enjoy poor Xanxus having O game.

Sawada comes to Italy about seven years after the Ring Battles. Officially, the reason is that Sawada has been handling Vongola's expansion in Asia. Unofficially, the young lion of Vongola and his daughter had one hell of a falling out that the old man managed to make worse by not putting a leash on his young lion. 

Xanxus can't give less of a shit, it's a physical impossibility. He can't stress that enough. But Timoteo has been annoying the fuck out of him and so Xanxus concedes to be there for her arrival if only to shut the old man up. None of that means, however, that Xanxus has to play  _ nice _ .

He's here, isn't he? That's going to have to be enough for this little stunt. Xanxus can't be bothered to involve himself in the proceedings. He's busy scrolling through his phone aimlessly, pretty much wasting time until he's finally able to leave.

His first clue comes in the form of Squalo choking on thin air by his side. Xanxus lifts his head, sends a judgemental look to his second and then follows the man's gaze. There Sawada is, walking down the airstairs, looking for all intents and purposes like any young heiress coming to Italy during the summer. Long brown hair kept up by a ponytail, flowing blue dress and sandals.

The years, Xanxus thinks faintly, have been kind to her. She's all lean muscle and graceful movement. Xanxus, as an assassin, can see the training in the way she walks. His mouth runs dry. And then he walks right into the grunt who is playing bodyguard detail. Fuck.

Cursing, Xanxus fumbles to save his phone from dropping all the way to the ground. Damn it. Squalo snickers beside him and Xanxus scowls, only just refraining from shooting at the shitty shark. Last thing Xanxus needs is to draw more attention to them. As it is, he already catches the old man's eyes, a sympathetic knowing look that threatens to make Xanxus explode.

"Tuna-Fishy!" Iemitsu bursts out, nervous but trying to hide it. "It's papa!" 

Like the woman could forget. 

Sawada, however, walks right past the blonde like his very existence doesn’t so much as register. Hayato, at her right, smirks. Takeshi, at her other side, laughs guilelessly, cheerfully waving to Squalo. Squalo, for his part, scowls thunderously. Xanxus manages to recover, slides his phone back in his pocket and walks forward to stand beside his old man.

"Tsuna," Timoteo greets warmly, "it's been too long." 

The smile Sawada gives him says 'not long enough but I'm not about to point that out.' Coyote winces, Xanxus smirks. She just accepts the hug silently, smile never faltering. "Grandfather," she greets back. "I'm exhausted." 

No, she isn't. And they all know it. 

"I'll drive you to the Iron Fort," Xanxus finds himself blurting out and pretends as hard as he can that he's not surprised by his own offer.

There's nothing in Sawada's face to show she was caught off guard by it, though she must have been. The smoking bomb's eyebrows, on the other hand, have climbed up all the way to his hairline. Xanxus can all but feel the way Timoteo is forcing himself not to react.

"Xanxus," she answers and Xanxus takes comfort in the fact that at least her tone is warmer for him than for Timoteo. "No need, my car is already waiting." 

Of course it is. Xanxus might not have been thrilled but it was the Varia who saw to her motorcade and other security matters. For all that Iemitsu whined and made a fuss, the CEDEF is there for intelligence and its boss has an advisory role. The Varia is a subdivision from the Vongola. Since its creation, security matters have been left to them. 

He knows that, of course Xanxus knows that. He just forgot for a second. Luckily enough, Sawada saves him from having to find a way to dig himself out of this hole. "Thank you, anyway." The smile she sends him is far warmer than the one she had on before and Xanxus shuffles in place, shrugging uncomfortably. 

For a fraction of a second, far too fast for Xanxus to be sure, there's something almost predatory that flashes through her eyes. "Maybe later? We can catch up!" 

"Fine," Xanxus nods like he knows what the fuck he's doing and then moves aside silently when she starts walking again.

They all watch quietly as her second opens the car door for her and she disappears from view. A hand lands on Xanxus's shoulder and he turns to find Coyote, for once looking at him almost kindly. "Good luck, brat."

With that, the man turns away, following the old man to their own car. Xanxus curses under his breath, fishing his phone from his pocket as he pivots back to his own car. Squalo snorts, "you're fucked."

Tellingly, Xanxus doesn't disagree. Of all the stupid crushes to have… 

**Author's Note:**

> So, as always:  
> My social media:  
> ▪︎[Tumblr](dearcat1.tumblr.com), for drabbles.  
> ▪︎[Twitter](https://twitter.com/DearCat24/status/1277669236496834562?s=19), for snippets of current work and random thoughts.  
> ▪︎Discord, if you feel like chatting: DearCat#2256


End file.
